Kimberly Adams
This Character is from an alternate universe in which both Harry Potter and Lord Voldermort died October 31st 1981. "Crazy, me? Oh most certainly. Now fuck off before I rip off your nads!" Kimberly Ruby Adams '''(born June 21, 1980) was a half breed Demon. She attended Hogwarts for five years before unltimately vanishing with her close friend and lover, Samuel Airiac. Kimberly was sorted into Ravenclaw before the Sorting Hat had even touched the top of her head, but was ridiculed for her 'unpredictable and rather insane attitude'. She attended the Dueling Club in her fourth year, during which she met Samuel Airiac in person for the first time. '''Biography So little is known about Kimberly's life before Hogwarts. Given that her entire life has revolved around keeping her true nature secret, it's not too surprising that there's little to reveal. What is known however is that before she attended Hogworts, she was living in a Ministry approved Orphanage for potentially dangerous creatures. According to Kimberly however, she never went back their after her first year at Hogwarts. Though where she did stay is still a mystery. During her fourth year she met Samuel Airiac, her future friend and Lifemate, at the Dueling Club. She dueled against him and lost, though only barely and had to be taken to the hospital wing for magical exhaustion. Afterwards the two were quite inseperable, becoming fast friends and eventual lovers during the end of their fourth year. In her fifth year, Kimberly and Samuel were soon infamous for leaving Hogwarts undetected. Where they went was never revealed by the two, although when asked jokingly if they went on some life changing adventure, neither of them was willing to answer, leaving much to speculation. At the end of her fifth year, Kimberly was last seen leaving the grounds laughing, Samuel's hand held firmly in her own. Personality Kimberly was quite infamous for her wild, unpredictable attitude early on in her school career. And although this changed very little as time went on, it has to be said that she was not beyond sympathy, as well as other, more welcoming emotions. Towards the end of her fourth year onwards, Kimberly became very possessive of Samuel Airiac. She was not beyond hurting other's she perceived to be detrimental towards him in order to keep them away. Whether her demonic nature affects her this way is up for debate, but let it be said that when it came down to it, Kimberly could be downright psychotic to those who dared to harm anything she cared about, Samuel especially. Thankfully she was also very loving towards him as well, caring for him when he was sick or injured to the point of tucking him in. It was this lesser known nature that Kimberly once believed held her true form back. Trivia * Kimberly hates her first name, prefering to be known by her middle name 'Ruby' instead. * The duel between her and Samuel lasted nearly twenty minutes. She was so magically exhausted by the end of it that Samuel had to carry her into the hospital wing. Fortunately this is also what sparked their eventual relationship. * Her pet name for Samuel is Sugarbear, but only because he apparently hates it. Likewise, she also despises her pet name, Sweetie Pie. * She once knocked Ginny Weasley's front tooth out for reportedly 'drooling at her man'. * She also decked Samuel for staring at a group of witch's during the Summer Swim-Off. * No one actually descovered her true nature until 1999, a full four years after she disappeared. Category:Biography Category:DRAFT